1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting technologies, and particularly, to a sensor system detection device and a detection method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An image capturing device, such as a digital camera or a web camera, includes a main board and a sensor system. The sensor system includes a substrate, an image sensor positioned on the substrate, and an infrared cut filter for filtering infrared radiation. During manufacturing, the quality of the sensor system is detected by observing images captured by the sensor system and shown on a display device. However, the sensor system outputs YUV format image data, while the display device can only receive National Television System Committee (NTSC) format image data or Phase Alternate Line (PAL) format image data. Therefore, the sensor system needs to be assembled with the main board to form a semifinished product of the image capturing device, because the semifinished product of the image capturing device outputs NTSC format image data or PAL format image data matching with the display device. If the sensor system is not qualified, the sensor system needs to be disassembled from the main board. This decreases the detection efficiency of the sensor system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sensor system detection device and a detection method using the same, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.